Random Apparition
by veldygee
Summary: Alfred and Arthur had just graduated from their academic year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Somehow, Alfred managed to convince Arthur to go with him in a one-year world tour. USUK. Wizarding AU.


**Title : **Random Apparition

**Pairing : **USUK

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine. Harry Potter is not mine.

**Warnings : **Wizarding AU, some inaccurate details, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello :D Heavel here! Phew! This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 15 is 'camping/hiking'. I can't believe it that I have entered the 15th day of the event! I can't believe I can write a fanfiction every single day! XD

anyway, this is a USUK fanfiction based in Harry Potter AU. Random notes regarding this are below :D

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur frowned and asked himself mentally again why he actually agreed to do this. The Brit looked around. He was practically in the middle of forest, in the middle of nowhere. This was certainly not the Forbidden Forest because they would not be able to apparate in here. So, where were they?<p>

"Alfred, where are we?"

Said man just smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. If I am not wrong it is somewhere in Denmark.. I think," replied Alfred that was not useful at all. Arthur glared at the slightly taller man and sighed. "Okay then, let's go somewhere else. Why did you always apparate to a middle of nowhere? There is nothing in here" asked Arthur a bit annoyed. Alfred whined.

"Oh! Don't Artie! We have made the rules that we should at least stay over a night for each time we apparate! I mean, that's the purpose of our one-year tour, right? Discover places around the world?"

"But that's not mean we should just stay—oh fine. Don't use that bloody pleading look towards me. Fine. But the first thing in the morning, we go to another place and it's me who choose the destination," remarked Arthur in defeat. Alfred threw his fist into the air in happiness.

"Okay, then! I will set up the camp. You go set up the charms, okay?" and with that Alfred bloody winked at him, pecked him on the right cheek and then bounced his ways to set up the tent. Arthur sighed and then put out his wand to put the protective charms around their camp. Although the Dark Lord had been dead for years, it didn't mean you could let your guard down. The muggles might see them too and attracting muggle were not a very good decision.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, 18 years old, had just graduated from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was the best student on his year and also a head boy although he was from Slytherin. Ever since the Wizarding War and horrible events that happened years ago, Slytherin house had got even a worse reputation although no one said it out aloud. Arthur didn't care much about the stereotypes towards Slytherin house though, since he had managed to prove that Slytherin was not all bad. Slytherin had a great pride and ambitions and Arthur proud of that characteristic of a Slytherin inside of him.<p>

As he was already graduated, he was actually going to go to apply for a job in the ministry but somehow, Alfred F. Jones, his boyfriend managed to convince him to not directly try to apply for a job but to go with him in a world tour. Just the two of them. For a year.

It had been 3 months ever since they started their journey, and sometimes Arthur would have asked himself again why he agreed to do this. One of the reasons probably was because Alfred was apparently his best friend and also a boyfriend, but that didn't mean he should just agree to do something like this. They were not even had a proper schedule. They just went apparate to some different areas, randomly (in Alfred's case) or just went to some good muggle places. They were just travelling around randomly. Without any destinations at all.

So really, sometimes Arthur wondered why he agreed to accompany Alfred.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's your dinner, Arthur!" said Alfred cheerfully, giving Arthur a plate of what seems to be egg and potato mash (Arthur could definitely cook better than Alfred but the American would not let him). They sat around the campfire that Alfred had made. The sun had set and the stars had began to show up. Both Alfred and Arthur ate their food in silence.<p>

"Arthur, are you alright?" Alfred asked suddenly that startled Arthur a bit. The young wizard frowned.

"I am fine. Why did you ask?" asked Arthur. Alfred shrugged and grinned nervously. "Well, you didn't speak any words after we arrived here… Well, maybe if you want we can just go to apparate somewhere else you want?" Alfred offered that made Arthur sighed but smiled anyway.

"No. I am fine, really. I am a bit annoyed with your random apparate travelling but just like you said, the purpose of this 'world tour' is to visit as many places as possible—" Arthur then looked away and then continued. "This place is beautiful too and—" Arthur mumbled the rest of the words that could not be heard by Alfred. The American frowned and leaned closer.

"Pardon? What did you mumble, around?" Arthur glanced at Alfred with his trademark scowl although his cheeks were both a bit red.

"I said, as long as I am with you I am okay…" murmured Arthur obviously embarrassed. Alfred stared at Arthur in surprise before the taller man practically jumped towards Arthur and hugged him tightly, laughing out loud. The Brit yelped and struggled to get free. They were now lying on the stacks of dry leaves.

"Al—fred! Let! Go!" shouted Arthur, but Alfred ignored all of that and just keep hugging Arthur tightly. The shorter man sighed in give up and just let the American handled him like a big doll. Alfred then leaned away and kissed Arthur's temple.

"You and I are going to make many many good memories during this year, Arthur. I promise that," whispered Alfred in obvious adoration. Arthur sighed yet smiling at Alfred.

"Yes, yes. Now get off, Alfred!" yelled Arthur while pushing Alfred away in jokingly manner. Alfred laughed and then he stood up and put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "How about we spend the rest of the night playing gobstones? The winner chooses the next destination," suggested Alfred grinning. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows.

"It is my turn to choose the next destination, Alfred—"

"Then you should win the game, Arthur. Come on!" said Alfred grinning even wider than before. Arthur frowned but then his eyes lighted up. The Brit slowly smirked.

"If I win, I choose the destination for the next 3 times we apparate. If you win, you choose the next destination one time only," stated Arthur. Alfred whined.

"That's not fair—"

"It's fair. It's supposed to be my turn next time, so of course I should have bigger bet why I should win. Deal?" Alfred pouted but nodded.

"Deal." Arthur smiled and then he put out his wand and murmured 'aguamenti' to extinguish the campfire. The couple then went into their tent to play the gobstones.

Despite times when Arthur thought why he agreed to Alfred's idea to travel together after their graduation at Hogwarts, at the end Arthur would smile happily and glad that he agreed to do that, because times with Alfred were indeed priceless and he would not trade those times with only a job at ministry of magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **How is it? Somehow, for the last few days.. I have became oversensitive whenever someone mentioning Harry Potter. I haven't watched the last movie yet since it is still not screened in my country but I hope it will be soon.

Anyway, this fanfiction is so damn random. This is taken place maybe 20 or 30 years after the Second Wizarding War. Just FYI, some of you might wonder how can they apparate randomly, because you should know the exact destinations to apparate right? It's because apparently, Alfred just popped up random places in his head when he chooses the next destination.. so yeah, that's why he doesn't really know about his surroundings. Arthur in the other hand, always chose well-known spots, maybe like great tourism sites or else. This fanfiction is really random...no more comment of that. this is a bit weird too.. but whatever

I hope you enjoyed reading this and please reviews! I love reviews :D


End file.
